Death (Ovenverse)
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended stoyline within the Ovenverse. Long ago, the Grand Eternal Omatu, cast down from Eternal Space, swore vengeance against the beings who wronged him. However, Omatu's power was too much for Regular Space to handle, even in his weakened state, thus he was split into four parts. One of those parts was Death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 2-A''' Name: Death, the End of all Ends, Rumatak (The Black Horseman), The Silent Chaos, Lord of Blood and Tragedy Origin: Ovenverse Age: Technically ageless, but has existed in Regular Space shortly after the Titans Gender: Inapplicable, but appears Male Classification: Primordial aspect of Omatu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Can manifest shadow hands to drag enemies towards it), Willpower Manipulation (All in its presence lose the will to fight), Summoning (Can call upon the dead it has obtained and send them forth to slay its enemies), Power Bestowal (Can empower those it has summoned to its level), Conceptual Manipulation and Existence (Embodies the concept of Death, and controls the entirety of it in Regular Space), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8) Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (The area around it is always in a constant reality shift and navigating through it was stated by a Titan to be a akin to a labyrinth), Mind Manipulation (Forced nigh-infinite worlds to sacrifice themselves to fuel its power), Telekinesis and Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Godly destroyed on a fundamental level by Zentu and still regenerated), Death Manipulation (Can instill death even upon those who lack the concept of death), Aura Manipulation (Gives off an aura with such an intensity that even Zentu was unable to stay within its presence for long), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Is capable of tearing holes to void outside Regular Space, granting a 'True Death') Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Multiversal clusters are thrown into chaos and distortion within it's presence. All within a multiversal reach are compelled to sacrifice themselves to it, even Titans such as Venis whom has resistance to mind manipulation. Fought Zentu on equal grounds.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Fought and kept up with Zentu for millennia without stopping) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Class Durability: At least Multiversal level+ (Tanked hits from Zentu, and their fight destroyed whole multiversal space-time continuums.) Range: Galactic, Multiversal+ with death manipulation and mind manipulation Stamina: Limitless. Fought Zentu without stopping for millennia. Showed no signs of fatigue the entire time. Intelligence: '''Extremely high. Is considered one of the smartest Horsemen only behind Conquest. It was capable of fully comprehending and understanding the nature of it's existence and its purpose the moment it formed. Minutes later, it analysed and calculated best course of action to take to ensure every living thing in Regular Space was dead. '''Weaknesses: '''It is overwhelmed by the concept of life. By simply instilling the concept of life into it, it was temporarily incapacitated. This was long enough for Zentu to seal it's power and shatter it into the infinite Horsemen of Death. '''Equipment: It's sword, the Kokushibyō (Black Death) Feats: - Is the embodiment of Omatu's absolution and drive to an end. To this end, it sought to kill every being in Regular Space. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Horseman